


[audio] The Stars Their Fireworks Anemones

by Annapods



Category: Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Ghosts, POV Inanimate Object, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: There are ghosts in her gasoline.00:47:27 :: Written byPantsoffdanceoff.





	[audio] The Stars Their Fireworks Anemones

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Stars Their Fireworks Anemones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12503940) by [pantsoffdanceoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantsoffdanceoff/pseuds/pantsoffdanceoff). 



 

 

 **Streaming and download (mp3):**[dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5jrku20upt0044f/%5BOrig%5D%20The%20Stars%20Their%20Fireworks%20Anemones.mp3?dl=0) \- [google drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1KfL8l70jcEariaRtK2qxv3l1cT7fckr-)

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for the “read slowly (for you)” square of my Podfi Bingo 2019 card.  
Thanks to Pantsoffdanceoff for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 

 


End file.
